Talk:Disney's Top 10 Battle Royale/@comment-26814804-20160303023822
Here is how I think the standings are in this fight. (I will not be including Jack Skellington because I never saw that movie) Snow White: Obviously, the weakest here. No special powers, no fighting skill, and a classic "maiden in peril." Mulan: Much better than SW, thanks to fighting experiance and weapons, but still just a normal human. Quasimodo: Powerful, and borderline superhuman, but uninteligent and pretty much made obsolete by Ralph. Rapunzel: Has an extremely hax-y and unique weapon with her hair, and is definitely a fighter. Will last longer than anyone listed so far, but still dosen't stand a chance in the long run, especially considering that her best ability (Healing others) is useless in this fight. Scar: Tough, deadly, and powerful, Scar is an animal literally built for killing, giving him a huge advantage in this fight. However, he isn't really superhuman, and is something of a coward. This brings it down to the only four with a real chance. (Excluding Skellington.) Wreck-It-Ralph: This choice is pretty self-explanatory. He is extremely strong, pretty smart, and suprisingly agile. He has fighting experiance and is pretty courageous as well, given that he (After his first misadventure in Hero's Duty) never shied away from dangerous tasks. Despite his reputation as a bruiser, he has the speed and brains to back up his fists, giving him a very good chance to win this. Elsa: Elsa has human durability, meaning that one hit from Scar, Ralph, Stitch, Mulan, or Baymax, and it's over. However, she has her icy abilities, which, as she has proven, are extremely lethal. She has a good chance, but she comes into trouble in the survivability department, because it would only take her one-screw-up to bite the dust. If she has the ability to create monsters like Marshmallow (Was that it's name?) she gets another huge advantage. Baymax: Almost without a doubt, Baymax has the greatest physical ability of any of the combattants here, and he can also fly, a huge help, considering none of the others can. He can launch his fist, which is pretty much sure to instantly kill anyone but Stitch and Ralph, and he has massive strength, possibly stronger than Ralph or even Stitch. However, he has one tremendous disatvantage that, in my eyes, dooms him from the start. Baymax relies on Hiro. And given that Hiro won't be here for this fight, he will be lacking severely in the brains department. Baymax is smart, but not very creative, and evidently lacks peripheral vision or the ability to fire that fist of his on his own, unless he is in his "whateveryoucallitragemode," which he can't/won't use without Hiro either. Stitch: And here we finally come to the probable winner of this fight. Stitch is not only incredibly strong, rivaling if not overcoming the strength of Baymax and Ralph, not only more agile by far than anyone else here, not only faster than anyone, barring Baymax in flight, but is also superhumanly ''inteligent. ''Add on the fact that he has ''much ''more fighting experiance than anyone here, unless you count Ralph's eternal battle against Fix-It-Felix, and is literally made to be the ultimate killing machine, I think the winner is clear. So, honestly, it could go to either Elsa, Stitch, Baymax, or (possibly) Skellington. But I'm betting (And hoping) for Stitch to take it.